Zack Munson
Zack Munson (formerly Mortimer Zachariah Munson) is one of the main characters in Agents. He was introduced in Enter Zack. He is Adam Hillard 's business partner and has a management position at Centre Stage Management. Zack is fond of Whitney Houston and has tried to sign on several dwarves as he finds them amusing. Season 1 (2012) Zack is the first person seen by a frantic Adam searching for a business partner. Zack takes on the position when Adam promises to buy him a pint of his favourite lager. Zack is introduced to Tammy Morris and tells Adam that he'll try to set them up. Later on Zack and Adam meet with Joe King, an aspiring comedian who ultimately becomes their office cleaner. Zack's first client is a midget that he met in Asda. (Enter Zack ) A few weeks later Zack meets Tammy's cousin Ruby when she auditions at StarSeekers, however Zack is unimpressed by her performance . He later shows his support by attending her first gig. (Hang The DJ ) Zack is introduced to Ed Gibbon at the StarSeekers office and lies about the talent agency's success. He inadvertently invites Ed to a fake dinner party. Zack takes on the role of chef but accidentally burns his Coq au vin. Adam panics and encourages Zack to cook a roast chicken in the microwave but he ends up blowing it up. Zack is present when Ed reveals that he owns their block of flats and that the building is scheduled to be demolished. (Our Dinner With Ed) The next day Zack announces that he is selling all of Adam's possesions on eBay in preperation for their move. He is very excited when he sees Jean-Pierre Marceau's performance at StarSeekers. Zack learns about Adam's feud with the director and watches a clip from Steeple View. The following afternoon Zack tells Adam that he has reinvested all of his earnings into a job lot of Trisha DVDs. That evening Zack learns that Tammy is going back to Manchester. (Everything Must Go) The next week Zack hosts a farewell party for Tammy as he prepares to leave the flat. He gets drunk and has a confrontation with Adam but the business partners make up before they move out of their former home. Later on Zack tells Adam that they aren't getting the keys to their new place for another week. (Changes) Season 2 (2012-2013) Zack begins a relationship with Cher Lloyd a few months after his eviction although this ends when someone throws a bottle of urine at her during her performance at V Festival. Zack officially changes his name by deed poll during this time. Zack and Adam bump into Ed Gibbon on a night out at Krypton and end up back at his mum's house. (Return of the Tramp) Zack and Adam finally find success when they rebrand the talent agency as Centre Stage Management. Zack meets Carlson Palmer when Adam seeks the help of a lawyer after their client Calvin Ketley sues them for brea ch of contract. Zack suggests hiring Carlson after they discover that he's been double playing them. The next morning, Zack opens the door to find Adam's former colleague Ronald Grant looking for his help. (Another Second Time Around) Later on, Zack discovers that Carlson is in prison and asks Adam to cover for him at the office. Zack returns with good news but receives a call from Carlson who explains that he's being held for another night. Zack gives Adam they key to his secret cupboard. (Return of the Tramp) Zack and Adam relocate their office into the secret cupboard and meet with a singer named Caitlin. Zack is blown away by her performance and makes it clear that he has romantic feelings for her. Adam tells him that he needs to be professional. However, when Zack discovers that Caitlin is Ron's ex-wife he asks her out to spite him. (So Here We Are) A few weeks later, Zack asks Ron for advice about Caitlin as he wants to prepare a romantic meal for her. Zack and Caitlin's date goes well until she suffers an allergic reaction to the banana in her banana split. (Matchmakers) Three months later, Zack meets Adam's former Steeple View co-star Hayley Bennett on a night out at Krypton. He takes an instant dislike to her when she mocks the size of his shoulders. The next morning, Zack discusses the disappearance of Ron when he fails to turn up for his shift. Zack creates 1000 missing posters which incorrectly asks for the whereabouts of Donald Grant. Later on, Zack receives a call from Wilbur who reveals that he's found representation with a rival talent agency that plans to annihilate Centre Stage Management. Zack oversees an undercover mission which results in the discovery of Ron's whereabouts. That evening, Zack and Adam head to their rival's building to confront the manager but are shocked when they are confronted by Ed Gibbon. (The Mysterious Disappearance of Ronald Grant) Trivia *Zack is one of two main characters to have his name featured in an episode title. *Zack has met all of the main characters and guest characters. Category:Main characters Category:StarSeekers Category:Season 1 main characters Category:Season 2 main characters